


Our Last Goodbye?

by LesbihonestGuys



Series: Kadena Prompts [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, It's just pure pain tbh, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: An alternative take on the morning after scene at the airport. Reality hits about their future.





	Our Last Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on my social medias and send in prompts! And just to talk 'cause I'm a nice person. I think.
> 
> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo

Her eyes fluttered open at the feeling of something tickling the back of her neck. She squinted a little at the sunlight before closing her eyes in content at the reminder of what had happened. The arms around her tightened and she heard Kat mumbling behind her. Adena’s heart felt like a weight had been lifted after months of being separated from Kat. She was still in awe. Kat had been so gentle with her, so hesitant and careful as if she was the most fragile shining crystal. 

“Should I get us breakfast?” She turned her head to look at Kat as she was unable to be awake any longer without looking into her eyes. Carefully, she turned around in Kat’s arms to be face to face, chest to chest, toe to toe. 

“5 more minutes.” Kat mumbled as her eyes squinted and fluttered closed as she nuzzled her face into Adena’s neck. “10 more minutes.” The Persian beauty couldn’t help but bite her lip as Kat lay a gentle kiss on her neck. “30.” Kat fingers began tracing up and down Adena’s spine. “Forever. I want you in my arms forever. It’s not fair. I refuse to let you go, Adena El-Amin. You’re trapped here now.” Adena giggled and gasped as Kat playfully nibbled on her neck and pulled Adena impossibly closer. Like she truly wanted to never let go of her. 

“We have to get up at some point, no?” She chuckled lightly as her girl mumbled in fake anger and growled. 

“No. We can stay right here. Make this our home. Hide from Trump.” That idea sounded very tempting. Adena knew that her heart had picked a home, and that was with Kat. Wherever Kat decided to go, Adena will always follow. There would be obstacles but she would always find a way to be with Kat. She was her source of happiness now, her stability. 

“Tempting. But our flight is in 3 hours so we have to get up, baby.” Kat’s breath hitched as she slowly pulled back to look into Adena’s eyes. 

“Say that again.” 

“Say what?” Adena teased and grinned as Kat rested their foreheads together. “Baby?” Kat leaned forward and brushed their lips together gently, pulling back as Adena pushed forward chasing her lips. “Be my girlfriend, Kat.” 

“As long as you agree to be mine too.” It was definitely a start. At least she knew that she had Kat’s heart, even if she decided to stay in New York instead of fly to Iran with Adena. She knew deep down that Kat would not come with her. They’ve already acknowledged that Adena is the ‘brave’ one out of the two. Kat would not be able to leave her friends, her job, her life of stability in New York. It was just not in her nature. 

“You don’t have to come with me, Kat. I know you don’t truly want to go to the middle east.” Kat frowned at Adena’s words before shaking her head and intertwining her legs with Adena’s. 

“No, don’t say that. I want to be with you.” Adena’s heart broke slightly as she heard Kat’s voice crack. She lifted her hand to stroke Kat’s cheek and watched as her girlfriend leaned into her palm. 

“You don’t have to come with me to be with me. You’ll be right here the whole time.” Adena put her hand on her heart and smiled through the pain. A tear dared to escape and trickle down the side of her face, but Kat caught it with her lips as she kissed Adena’s cheek, nose, forehead and then lips. Kat lips tasted salty and she wasn’t sure if it was her tears, Kat’s or both. She didn’t want to open her eyes and see how heartbroken her girlfriend was at the idea of leaving her. 

“I don’t want you to go. It’s not fair I just got you back I can’t lose you again. It’s not fucking fair!” It was the first time Adena heard Kat swear and she never wanted her girlfriend to ever be as upset as she clearly was now. Adena opened her eyes and saw Kat’s eyes wide, red and watery. A sob broke out at seeing her girlfriend like that and Kat immediately pulled Adena into her neck allowed her to cry out comfortably. Her hand rubbed Adena’s back trying to comfort her as much as possible. “It’s ok, Adena. We’ll be ok, babe.” Adena didn’t feel like she was going to be ok. She truly loved Iran and her family. The atmosphere was amazing and lively, people were happy to be alive. But the problem was the government and how repressive they were. She knew that her work and publicity had reached Iran. She’d be lucky to even step out into the country. 

“Kat. Listen to me very carefully.” She had to pull herself together and be strong for Kat, just in case. God forbid, but just in case. She grabbed her girlfriend’s cheeks and looked deep into her eyes, trying to memorise them and escape reality. “If I haven’t contacted you by 2 days, I want you to move on.” 

“What? Adena, what are you saying?” 

“I do not expect my return to Iran to be particularly welcoming. Anything could happen. Anything. So if I do not contact you, move on and forget about me. Don’t put your life on hold for my sake. That is the last thing I want. I’m happy, I feel complete just knowing that I had your heart, even if it was only for a few hours.” Kat’s tears fell onto Adena’s hands and she was quick to wipe them away and lay her lips there softly. This was their goodbye. Maybe forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts on, well anything tbh I'm interested in what other people think about.
> 
> Comment prompts too because I'm so Kadena deprived it's driving me crazy.


End file.
